Dry cast systems are used to make concrete products, as concrete pipes, box culverts, manhole cones, and median barriers. These systems use an outer form surrounding a bottom pallet. An inner core is moved up into the outer form as concrete is fed into the outer form above the core. A rotating distributor on top of the core moves concrete into the space between the core and outer form. Vibrators vibrate the core to consolidate the concrete. The core is then withdrawn from the concrete product. The outer form and product is transported to a curing area where the outer form is shipped from the product. The empty form can be placed over another cage and pallet and returned to the machine to begin a new cycle.